


Criança abandonada

by Tykki



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рассказ о детстве Тикки.<br/>Написано на ЧарВойны-2012.</p><p>Бета: Леди Ория</p>
            </blockquote>





	Criança abandonada

Тикки родился в последний год царствования Марии II Браганса, королевы Португальской. Взошедшая на трон в пятнадцать лет, она прожила яркую и короткую жизнь и умерла в тридцать четыре, рожая своего одиннадцатого по счёту ребёнка. И вместе с ней кончилась та династия, что когда-то вырвала Португалию из-под владычества Испании: хотя наследником Марии да Глории и стал старший из её выживших сыновей, он уже носил фамилию Кобург-Браганса.  
Последний из детей португальской королевы пережил её всего на несколько часов; но ребёнку, которого тем же вечером оставили в Колесе в Старом городе Лиссабона, было решительно всё равно.  
Колесо, несмотря на название, было скорее похоже на выдвижной ящик и предназначалось именно для цели оставления там младенцев. Потревоженная звоном колокольчика, одна из сестёр милосердия поспешила забрать Тикки – уже холодало, и его шансы на выживание уменьшались вместе с температурой.  
При нём не было найдено никаких предметов, однако прилагалась лаконичная записка: «Он крещён». Это избавляло приют от половины забот – теперь всего-то оставалось проследить, чтобы у ребёнка была кормилица, и он выжил.  
Он выжил. Несмотря на то, что умирало тогда не меньше половины подброшенных, – он выжил в первые дни и не выказывал никакого намерения не выжить в последующие.  
Его воспитали не хуже и не лучше тысяч таких же сирот, разбросанных по приютам, раньше принадлежавшим Мизерикордии. Денег ратуша присылала мало – она всегда присылала их мало, но худо-бедно хватало на кормилиц, на еду для детей постарше и даже на учителя, который в последний год пребывания в этом заведении показывал его воспитанникам, как хотя бы читать чудные закорючки алфавита.  
Тикки с детства считал, что родился в неинтересное время: давно в прошлом остался великий диктатор Наполеон, и королевская семья больше не бегала из Португалии в Бразилию и обратно, и даже вспышек холеры что-то больше не случалось.  
В семь лет приют обрядил его в заплатанную, но хотя бы чистую одежду, вручил пожелтевшую от времени записку со словами: «Он крещён» - как свидетельство того, что Тикки не возник из воздуха, а потом показал мастера, который согласился взять сиротку для помощи в ремесле, и после этого распрощался с Тикки навсегда. Впрочем, тот об этом никогда и не жалел.  
Мастера звали Жозе, и его жена раньше работала кормилицей при приюте. Несмотря на заверения, что он будет относиться к Тикки как к родному, ему, конечно, более чем хватало собственных детей, и подкидыш был ему нужен только для подай-принеси. Жозе был резчиком, и дел в мастерской всегда было невпроворот. Тикки учился пользоваться долотом и стамеской, бегал по всем поручениям, сносил пинки, тычки и оплеухи – и за это его кормили и давали спать на скамье под жидким одеялом. Можно откровенно сказать, что Тикки повезло.  
Один раз, когда в мастерской случилась редкая минутка отдыха, Жозе остановился и увидел, что его подкидыш вертит в руках клочок бумаги. Поскольку при приюте мастер бывал часто, он быстро понял, что это.  
\- От твоей матери, filho? – спросил он, стараясь даже смягчить свой обычно суровый тон.  
Тикки пожал плечами, удивлённый этим проявлением интереса.  
\- Вероятно, что так, mestre, - ответил он.  
\- Тебе ещё что-нибудь о ней рассказывали?  
\- Да нечего было рассказывать, - широко улыбнулся мальчишка, теперь уже совсем не понимая, почему Жозе задаёт такие глупые вопросы. – Разве что сестра Ана говорила, что, когда выглянула, видела какую-то невысокую худенькую дону. Может, это была она.  
Жозе вздохнул и покачал головой, скорбя о том, что Тикки сам не понимает, что потерял. Но момент быстро миновал. И больше к этому разговору они не возвращались.  
В десять Тикки сбежал из мастерской, решив, что достаточно вырос, чтобы быть самому себе хозяином.  
  
Как и многие другие до него, он осел в порту. Добывать здесь еду было ничуть не проще, чем работать у Жозе, но Тикки эта жизнь нравилась. В порту всё время говорили на разных языках, и очень быстро он выучился ругаться на них на всех, а на кое-каких даже начал объясняться. По вечерам здесь вечно рассказывали сказки о былом могуществе Португалии – Тикки не верил, но слушать, как одно время Португалия была самой что ни на есть главной страной в мире, потому что этот, как его, нашёл Индию и привёз оттуда кучу золота, пряностей и рабов, было интересно. В Индии Тикки никогда не был, но собирался это исправить. А когда он спросил, куда же делись золото, пряности и рабы, ему сказали, что однажды разверзлась земля и поглотила всё. Потому что, мол, filho, наши предки прогневали Небеса чем-то, и вот так их покарали.  
Будь Тикки из более привилегированной части общества, кто-нибудь, наверное, объяснил бы ему потом, что Великое Землетрясение случилось гораздо позже заката Золотого века Португалии. И, строго говоря, как раз оно и способствовало временному оживлению португальской экономики, хотя, безусловно, разрушения принесло страшные. Но свою удачу страна когда-то упустила сама, без его помощи. И продолжала упускать, несмотря на то, что при Доброй матери, прекрасной королеве Марии, которую Тикки никак не мог помнить по молодости лет, некоторые реформы даже слегка общество оздоровили.  
Но Тикки вынес для себя только, что Господь Бог бывает изрядно несправедлив, и глубже этого никогда не задумывался.  
Он устроился юнгой на первый же корабль, который его принял, и сбежал в порту назначения – всего лишь в Севилье. Оттуда до Индии было всё так же далековато – да что там, в Испании ведь даже всё ещё текла Тежу, которую они варварски называли Тахо! – но Тикки не отчаивался. Он перебрался на материк всего в течение года, и с этого момента ни в одной стране больше так надолго не задерживался. Он то путешествовал один, то прибивался к ватагам сверстников – но бросал их, как только они где-то оседали. Его лексикон обогатился ругательствами из ещё десятка языков, а жизненный опыт состоял из непрерывной череды подработок ради куска хлеба. Случалось, Тикки воровал, но вот к этому у него таланта не было. Зато он уже стал заправским картёжником и неплохим для своего возраста шулером – и вот так деньги оказалось зарабатывать проще и безопаснее, чем шаря по чужим карманам.  
Открытие стигматов застало его в Бельгии, когда ему было пятнадцать. Совсем как Марии да Глории, когда та стала королевой своей страны. Тикки тогда ещё ничего не понимал, но потом считал - эта странная болезнь превратила его в одного из королей мира.  
Бродяги, с которыми он ночевал, принесли его к церкви, и священники пытались отмолить Тикки, пока процесс пробуждения закономерно не завершился. И, открыв глаза, Тикки увидел склонившихся над ним невысокую худенькую девочку и толстого мужчину в карнавальном костюме.  
\- Я смогу побывать в Индии? – спросил он.  
Мужчина замешкался, а девочка засмеялась и ответила:  
\- Конечно. Если сейчас отправишься с нами.  
\- Естественно, - сказал Тикки, садясь на кровати. - Com prazer. С удовольствием.   
  
6.12.12.

**Author's Note:**

> Словарик португальских слов:  
> 1) criança abandonada - подкидыш.  
> 2) filho - сын, сынок.  
> 3) mestre - мастер.  
> 4) com prazer - с удовольствием.
> 
> Королева Мария, конечно, выбрана и упомянута как маленькая дань "Детям Ночи"))


End file.
